This invention relates to bird cages or bird containers. More particularly this invention concerns a collapsible bird-cage.
Bird cages are very well known and usually the interior of such a cage is at least 10 cm high. Such a container usually includes a lattice which is closely connected with a closure usually of plastic material. The connection between the closure and the lattice is easily releasable in order to facilitate detaching of the closure if it is necessary to clean the cage. The detachable parts of such a cage are installed in a position ready to use and are then wrapped in paper or enclosed in a box of corresponding dimensions.
From German Gebrauchsmuster No. 76 08 125 a cage is known which includes a lattice and a closure tray of plastic material, which is adapted to receive the cage (for storage and transportation purposes) when the latter is turned upside down. This is possible due to positioning of the lattice with a plane surface of its upper portion on a bottom of the closure, whereas the wall of the lattice is received in the interior of the closure between and surrounded by the walls of the latter. Such a construction has a height reduced by about 10 cm, i.e., the height of the tray, compared to the overall height of the cage in erected position. This arrangement is rather convenient for packing and transporting purposes. However, when the knocked-down construction is wrapped in paper for storage and shipping, such wrapping is unable to prevent damage to the closure due to impacts which occur during transportation.
Other examples of bird cages are shown in German Gebrauchsmusters Nos. 17 60 428 and 17 62 792. However, the individual components of the cages there disclosed cannot be placed into relative positions in which space is saved and in which these components are in a sufficiently stable position to permit packaging.